


Hopeless

by pcfantasywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ax - Freeform, AxE, Blood, Dubious Consent, Horror Sans - Freeform, HorrorTale, NSFW, Other, Reader has a vagina, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Violence, horror papyrus - Freeform, its horrortale its gunna get dark, kind of slow burn, pressuring, reader has bad eyesight, reader uses gender neutral pronouns, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcfantasywitch/pseuds/pcfantasywitch
Summary: so horrortale before Aliza, starts after you escape the ruins. You discover you're soul bonded to Sans and neither of you are happy about it





	1. Head Dog

**Author's Note:**

> not completely having thought this out yet but yeah. also might seem kinda rushed. also reader based off of me.

You trudge through the snow sniveling and shaking from fear and your skin feeling like ice. You're crying and as the wind hits your face it creates a burning sensation across your cheeks but you can't stop them from falling or the hyperventilating short breaths you take in. Your mind swims with so many thoughts and questions, you're confused and scared... but you keep moving forward not having much of a choice. You have learned that the monsters here, want to kill you. You lost your glasses back in the Ruins and with the tears falling and the wind blowing, makes you effectively blind.

You didn't know what was going on, why they wanted to kill you or why that-goat?? monster wanted to essentially smother you to death. Between not being able to see, or control you thoughts, feelings, breathing and being freezing, you thought seriously that this might be it, you could end up dying down here... When suddenly, SNAP! You stop in your tracks, shaking and sweating from terror you wait for something to happen, too petrified to turn around and see who or what caused the noise.

A deep grumbling voice from behind you spoke, " **Aw, what's wrong, human? Why you cryin'?** "... You dare not answer. " **Heh, you scared?** " The deep voice asked playfully.

You hear a strange unfamiliar noise and instinctively turn your head quickly to see who was taunting you but... there was no one there. Sufficiently terrified you start walking faster, not knowing where you were going, you just knew you need to move and get away. New tears spring to life as you huff, running out of breath. You end up slowing eventually, being too tired to continue the quick pace, it's quiet, only the snow crunching beneath your feet and the trees creaking in the wind is heard.

That is until, " **Hey, you. Kid.** "

A familiar sounding deep voice came from up ahead. You lifted your head and squinted, seeing a blurry brown looking mass. The closer you got to it the more you could make out, it looked like some kind of wooden shack?

" **You don't look so good.** " The voice continued as you got closer.

You stopped far enough away where you could see who was talking to you, which wasn't very far at all. You couldn't really see their face, they had their head down in the shadows with their chin in one hand, the other tapping their fingers rhythmically on the counter.

" **How about a nicey spicy hotdog ta warm ya up?** " 

You looked harder and could make out that their face resembled one of a skull except, not human with a gaping hole on the right side of his head. The closer you got the more details you could make out. Making sure to keep enough distance, you noticed he had a couple of his fingers inside his eye socket casually and a creepy sharp grin.

You shivered at his appearance, "U-uh... n-no thanks I'm good..." you replied shakily.

" **Seriously? That's kinda funny...** " A large red glowing eye appeared in his free socket, somehow looking relaxed even though his socket was wide open, he stared at you. " **C'mon, kid. It takes a lot of effort to make a perfectly good hotdog for free. I put a lot of blood and sweat into this thing.** " His smile never fading.

You continue to walk past, "Y'know, as appetizing as blood and sweat sounds, I'm gunna have to pass... sorry"

" **...Heh heh! You're funny, kid. Too bad, my joke is just _killer_.** "

Before you could run he grabs you by the wrist and yanks you back so hard you fall on your ass. He stands quickly, holding something over his head. You panic and scream and try to incoherently plead him to stop and wait.

" **One HEAD DOG come'in u--!!!....** "

You look up at him, eyes wide, streaming tears, silently pleading, breathing heaving. Wondering why he's just staring as you stare right back. His expression changes, he frowns and starts shaking slightly. Suddenly he looks angry, furious, he growls low and loud and your heart is pounding. You see a flash of something coming down towards you and scream as you shut your eyes tight, waiting for the searing pain.

But you hear a thump next to you and the pain never comes, you hardly notice that he's let go of your wrist, keeping your trembling body in place with your eyes closed for a minute. You slowly open your eyes, _'... I'm not dead??_ ' Your body frozen in that position you jerkily move your head to see an ax plunged next to you in the snow. ' _Holy shit.._ ' You stay frozen there and can barely recognize the feeling of being lifted to your feet. 

" **Come on..."** The monster had grabbed under your raised arm and the back of your shirt.

He picks you up and holds one arm under your legs, the other supporting your back. You are still hyperventilating and now in shock, but you lean into his warmth out of need and instinct. You look up at him and he sighs, looking right back at you with an annoyed expression.

"A-are you going to kill me...?" You manage to stutter softly.

" **.... No....** "

For some reason this instantly relaxes you, "Good...." you mumble right before passing out into the monster's arms.

* * *

 **"One HEAD DOG come'in u--!!!...** "

He stops suddenly as his eye meets yours, he felt an incredible throbing pulse through his body from his soul. _**'What was that...**_?' He keeps staring at you, and his soul starts pulsing harder and faster. _**'This is... no it can't be...**_ ' He growls in frustration, ' _ **No fucking way!'**_ He lets his ax swing down hard, but not across your neck, no. Into the snow beside you.

He takes a few deep breaths to compose himself while you screamed. Then, he lets go of your wrist and walks around to the front and stands next to you. You didn't seem to notice he wasn't holding onto you anymore, your arm was still raised. He watched the fog forming from your mouth over again as your body shook. _**'Heh, poor thing, I almost scared you to death didn't I?'**_ he thought amusing himself.

You had slowly opened your eyes and started turning your head towards his ax. Then you did nothing, just frozen and breathing hard. ' _ **The human's gunna pass out any second like this...**_ ' So he started pulling you up to shake you out of your shock a bit.

" **Come on...** "

But the human wasn't responsive, so he bend down to pick you up. You shook violently, pressing yourself into his body. ' _ **Weird...**_ ' He sighed at his position, a human so vulnerable in his arms and he can't do anything about it... Pissed him off. 

You looked up at him with your fear-wide eyes, sparkling, "A-are you going to kill me...?" They asked in an adorable small voice.

He just starred at them, " **....No ....** " What else could he say? 

They gave him a little smile and their shaking stopped being so violent, "Good.... "

Their eyes closed and they were out like a light. He took some time to examine their features, looking over their face. They were... so beautiful. Their nose and cheeks flushed so pink from the bitter cold, the drying tears staining their face and eyelashes, their long slightly tangled hair... He sighed in defeat. ' _ **What am I gunna tell Papyrus...?**_ ' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited!


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans bring you home and you meet Papyrus and are very confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably triggering for those with PTSD, anxiety, panic attacks and disassociation so trigger warning!

Sans teleports into the house, " **Hey, Paps, I'm home...** " he calls out. " **I got a surprise**."

Papyrus looks back at him from his position on the couch, "OH! A HUMAN! WILL I BE MAKING SPAGHETTI TONIGHT, THEN??" He asks excitedly. 

Sans feels a twinge of guilt deep in his soul, " **Uh, no, sorry Paps... This human is going to be staying with us from now on.** "

"OH, HOW WONDERFUL! A NEW FRIEND!" Papyrus jumps up excitedly clapping his hands together.

" **Heh, yeah Paps...** "

Sans sort of knew Papyrus would react this way, he often seems to choose not to take in the severity of their situation. He's one monster in the underground that luckily hasn't run out of hope, and Sans wanted to keep it that way.

" **We need to take good care of them and make sure they don't go outside, okay? We don't want anything bad to happen to our human.** "

"WELL, OF COURSE, SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, UNDERSTANDS THE IMPORTANCE OF FRIENDSHIP AND SAFETY." He proudly proclaims. "Uh, Sans..? What's wrong with the human...?" Papyrus asked quietly with worry in his voice.

Sans looks down and noticed you shivering and your face looked so pale, save for the cold kissed areas, your skin felt so cold and slick from sweat. You really didn't look good. ' _ **Shit.**_ '

Sans started to head upstairs, " **Paps, do you think you could find some human medicines for them?** "

"O-OF COURSE!" He heads towards their kitchen. 

Sans walked upstairs and opened the door to the bathroom, he needed them to get warm, fast. He set you carefully on the floor and leaned you up against the tub wall and turned the faucet on. He stood over you for a few seconds, watching you trying to open your eyes.

"Mmmnn~..." you groaned and mumbled.

When finally opening your eyes, you looked directly up at him.

" **So here's what's gunna happen, sweetheart...** "

He starts but doesn't finish because you interrupt him with loud gasping breaths. ' _ **Oh shit-fuck'**_

" **N-no, don't-urgh okay, ca-calm down! I'm trying ta help ya! Just-ugh li-listen...** " he kneels down in front of you with his hands up, trying to comfort you. "I **'m not gunna hurt ya... I need you to start take'in your clothes off, I'm gunna get you into the bath, okay?...** " 

You didn't seem to respond to him in any way, just panic.

He frowned and sighed, " **Okay, fine...** "

He starts by taking your shoes off, ' _ **This is so fucking awkward...**_ ' He blushes. He was really uncomfortable doing this but, it's not like he's never had to undress a human before... he mostly just ripped or cut their clothes off to get the meat though... This was an entirely different situation, one he's never been in before. He's also never really felt attraction for a human before, nothing like this at least. His blush deepened as he took your ankle-high socks off, hooking a flange under the thin fabric and pulling it down. ' _ **Socks, why do I have to have a thing for socks??**_ '

Next he moved to your dirty and ripped baggy t-shirt, pulling it up over your head. You had a sport bra on, which he was thankful for, deciding to move to the pants so he could have more time to mentally prepare to seeing you completely naked. As he moved your body in place to make all this easier for him, you were sill shaking but you felt so out of it. It seems you couldn't really lift your limbs for him though, so undressing you made it pretty difficult. You had on black spandex shorts, he hooked his fingers into both sides at your hips and tugged down, bringing your underwear down with them.

He tried to look away, being completely blue in the face. Taking your bra off was also pretty difficult, your breasts were, well _impressive,_ and this garment was incredibly tight! He wondered if this had a play in you not being able to take in breaths easily.

He shrugs out of his jacket, and picks you up off the floor. The tub is now full of steaming warmth and he slowly and gently lowers you in. You take in a sharp gasp at the first touch of warmth on your icy skin. He continues to lower you into the water, you let out a chorus of pleasing sighs and moans until you sit fully in the bath. 

"Hahh~ mmn so warm so nice~" you whisper as you relax and sink into the heat, letting it heal your fried nerves and sore muscles, you close you eyes. Sans is kneeling next to you on the bathroom floor, blushing, staring at your pleasured red face, _**'Damn, those noises... that look... fuck**_ ' He could feel his magic stirring low in his pelvis as you let out another sigh... 

BANG BANG BANG

You jump and nearly scream from the sudden loud noise looking towards to the door as did Sans.

"SANS?! ARE YOU IN THERE? I'VE GOT SOME MEDICINES FOR THE HUMAN! THOUGH THEY LOOK RATHER OLD..."

" **Y-yeah Pap! Hang on, I'll be right out, thanks!** " He quickly gets up and leaves the bathroom to see what Papyrus could find.

* * *

 

You woke to the feeling of a hard coldness under you and a familiar rushing sound, ' _Where'd the warmth go...?_ ' you thought sadly. You try to open your eyes, fighting the fatigue, and when you finally do you're met with a skeleton monster staring down at you.

" **So here's what's gunna happen, sweetheart...** "

That voice triggered the memories and feelings you had last remembered, the feeling so strong pulling you into a panic attack. Your mouth was so dry from the heavy breathing and sweating, your tongue felt like dry clay whenever a sharp breath of air ran over it. But you couldn't help it as well as the tears came to life yet again from your eyes, you felt you were crying too much because your eyes were sore at this point, probably red too. You could hear Sans' dark voice rumble through you but couldn't focus on the words he was saying.

You then felt him lift up a leg, he was fiddling with your shoe, but you couldn't come to care. The next thing you felt was the cold of the floor and tub wall touching your previously covered skin. ' _He's undressing me...?_ ' a rush of fear and anxiety pulsed through you, but you again could hardly process any thoughts at the moment. You could only stay like this, completely at his mercy, a disassociating mess. You felt his warmth around you and welcomed the comforting sensation, helping to ground you a little.

Suddenly you're yanked back with the sensation of searing warmth, a bit painful for your freezing skin to come into contact with at first, but mostly startling. Slowly and gently the warmth surrounds and takes hold of you, you sigh and moan in grateful pleasure. Closing your eyes and relax until you feel yourself sitting at the floor of the tub. You want to dunk you head under but feel too tired to move, so you just lay there letting your body warm up. 

BANG BANG BANG

Your heart nearly jumps out of your chest to the loud bangs coming from the door and you instantly sit up.

"SANS?! ARE YOU IN THERE? IV'E GOT SOME MEDICINES FOR THE HUMAN! ALTHOUGH THEY LOOK RATHER OLD..."

' _Medicines...? Were they actually trying to help me...?_ ' You look over at Sans who's face has a blue hue to it, you're not sure if that's new or not, and you had completely forgotten he was in here with you. 

" **Y-yeah Pap! Hang on, I'll be right out, thanks!** " He quickly gets up and leaves you alone.

You simply sit there for a while, not really thinking, not really having the ability to think... So you wet your face and hair and relax into the water and rest your eyes. After a while of resting, you're not sure how long you've been in here but you feel much better. Suddenly you recognize this dull needing feeling in your mouth and realize you desperately need water. You turn the cold water on the faucet and drink it greedily by cupping your hands underneath.

You figure you'll also need some food soon and now your head hurts. You find yourself thinking about, well everything. ' _Sans... that's his name right?... Wasn't he about to kill me? Maybe he was just messing with me...? Cuz now he's taking care of me... and he hasn't hurt me...I felt... sort of safe with him? I don't know why, I probably shouldn't... I don't understand. I don't understand anything down here... I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen... Why I'm here or why he brought me here... What am I supposed to do??'_ You sink into the water, the thoughts stressing you out further...


	3. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah he can totally tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thoughts are italicized

You sit in the warm bath water looking around the bathroom to try and ground yourself in the moment. You start listing off things you can sense: feel-wet and warm, taste-the water you drank, smell-your sweat, see-white tiles, hear-BANG! You jump in the water and bring your knees to your chest, splashing water outside of the tub.

“ **Come on, I’m sure you got a lot of questions, and I got a lot of answers. Besides, I think you’ve been thawed out enough heh** ”

Sans smirks down at you after slamming the bathroom door open. He’s holding a white fluffy towel out towards you. You duck your face below the tub wall and glare at him from behind it, his smirk falls a bit and he looks at you confused. After an awkward pause Sans asks,

“ **Can you stand…?** ”

“Yes! Just… d-don’t look.” You snap.

“ **Oh, come on, babe, It’s not like I didn’t already see everything.** ” He shrugs, amused.

You bashfully look down away from him, grumbling and mumble out a small “Please…”

“ **Hmph, okay fine, here.** ” He turns his face away from you, “ **Not looking.** ”

You carefully start to stand up but your legs are more tired than you thought, you’re shaking. Using the wall as support with one hand, you reach out for the towel with the other, as you step out your foot catches the wall of the tub and you end up tripping out and falling into Sans’ arms. ‘ _Maybe I stood up too fast from the heat_.’

“Sans… I feel really dizzy… “ ‘ _Or maybe I need more water_ …’ you think to yourself.

But honestly there’s probably about a hundred reasons for you feeling like shit right now, maybe it’s all of them.

“ **Alright, honey, come’er…** ”

He wraps you up in the towel and with arm around you he leads you out of the steamy bathroom. ‘ _Ugh, this is so embarrassing_ …’ But you lean your weight into him anyways, blushing at the closeness and nickname. You turn left down the hallway and he opens the door at the end. In the right corner next to the door there’s a … trash tornado? ‘ _What the fuck_..?’

You look on and this room is a mess; just a dirty stained mattress, old books, paper and clothes strewn everywhere. There’s a treadmill upside down in the middle of the room, a torn pillow with stuffing leaking out of it, and… some bones on the floor…. You immediately put that in the back of your mind.

“ **So, this is my room. I found some clean clothes for ya on the bed there.** ”

“… Thanks…” you take a seat on his bed. You notice him staring at you and you give him a questioning look.

“ **Do ya need help with… y’know, clothes…?** ” His cheeks turn a bit blue.

“N-no, no I think I’m good now, thanks.” You say quickly, blushing as well.

“ **Alright then,** ” he turns and starts walking out, then looks back at you from the door, “ **when you’re done, come downstairs, my little brother wants to meet you… and we got a lot to talk about.** ”

He closes the door. You let out a deep breath, and try to relax. Needless to say there is a lot on your mind right now, but you can’t indulge your thoughts at this moment, you know it’ll only stress you out and maybe cause you to spiral down again. Besides, you have two skeleton monsters waiting for you. “… _we got a lot to talk about_ …”…

You’re not entirely sure what he means by that and it’s something you wish you didn’t have to deal with… You dry off with the towel after resting a bit and pull over a plain baggy t-shirt with old stains and pull on the baggy black shorts. These are obviously Sans’ clothes, _how many clothes does he have for the same exactly outfit?? That’s kinda boring_. You take another deep breath, ‘ _Okay, you can do this_ …’ and you turn the door knob.

You walk down the hallway, kneading your toes into the carpet as you walk. As you peer over the side of the railing you can see Sans sitting on a green couch. You quietly walk down the stairs and you look up to meet his eye,

 **“Hey, good look’in** ”

He smiles lazily at you and you stop and blush. He chuckles at your expression, ‘ _Oh, It’s cuz I’m wearing… his clothes, right_ …’ Once you realize it was a joke you start walking towards him again, feeling silly that you thought he was flirting with you. ‘ _Yeah, right_ ’ You sarcastically say to yourself.

“OH! YOU MUST BE THE HUMAN!”

You slightly gape at the tall skeleton walking happily towards you, his teeth are jagged and rust stained… He’s really scary.

“HELLO! I AM THE GREAT AND MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS! I HOPE WE CAN BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!” He bows slightly holding his hand out for you to take. ‘ _Oh. Okay, he actually seems kinda nice?_ ’

“M-my name is [y/n], thanks for um, having me…?” you awkwardly say and take his hand in yours, his grip is tight as he shakes yours enthusiastically.

“WOWIE, THAT’S SUCH A PRETTY NAME! IT SUITS YOU!”

You blush a bit and look down smiling, “Oh, thank you…”

“ **Well, now that you’ve met the human, Paps, we’re gunna go up to my room and chat.** ” Sans stands, “ **C’mon, let’s go.** ”

He walks back to the stairs. You’re not sure if you should follow… but you do.

“OH, YES OF COURSE, SEE YOU LATER HUMAN! GOOD LUCK, BROTHER!” Papyrus gives Sans a thumbs up and a wink.

‘ _Good luck? With what_?’ You look back up at Sans for an answer and he was staring at Papyrus with empty sockets, a blue face and a strained smile.

“ **Heh, uh thanks…** ”

He continues back up the stairs and you follow him, confusion clear on your face.


	4. Soulmates???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally explains SOME things to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this I take forever to update I've been busy working and worrying about money

As you walk back into his room you take a seat on his bed and Sans closes the door behind him.

“ **So… first thing’s first… sorry for trying to kill you earlier…** ” he smirks “ **Heh, kinda.** ”

You freeze in terror as the memory of that moment hits and you let out a shaky breath, “S-so… you were going to kill me? … Back then…?” in a small voice as you stare into his sockets with wide-eyed fear.

His smug smile twitches, “ **O-okay, don’t start crying again. Just listen… I…** ” he sighs deeply, “ **It’s complicated down here. That’s just the way it is, I do what I need to do.** ”

This is not an acceptable explanation, that isn’t even an explanation! Anger suddenly boils inside you, all the bullshit you’ve been through?! And he gives you that??

“And somehow what you “need” to do is kill people??” you ask incredulously.

His face darkens, “ **Yes.** ” 

You lose your confidence a bit from his reaction, “Well, if that’s really true then why didn’t you kill me?”

His eye light dims and he stays still and silent.

“Why am I here? Why did you take care of me and what is this place?? I… I’m so confused how does this, this place, you, exist? And why do you have to kill people?”

“ **It’s… all complicated and I’m afraid a human won’t be able to understand.** ”

“Tell me anyways.”

“ **Er… ah, well…. Um…** ” he shifts on his feet and looks away from you blushing, “ **Look I don’t know how to say this… but uh… we’re kind of… soul mates** ” he mumbles out as sweat starts forming on his skull.

“….” Did you hear that right? “Wait… what? Did you say soul mates??” His red eyelight meets your gaze and he stares.

“Pft! Are you serious??” You chuckle and lean back, taking this whole thing as a joke.

“ **Don’t fucking laugh, human. I am _dead_ serious.** ” He doesn’t smile at his pun.

“...Soulmates? I don’t really believe in them. How would you even know that, you don’t even know me.”

“ **It’s a monster thing.** ”

“Psh, okay, sure. What’s your goal here, huh? Why are you lying to me?”

“ **Watch your tone, human, I ain’t fucking lying to ya.** ” He growls deeply and it snaps your attitude away. He notices, and stops to take in a deep breath, “ **Look, I can prove it to ya but…** ” He pinches his nose ridge and shuts his sockets, “ **it’s uh… I don’t know if you’d what that.** ”

“Why?”

“ **Cuz it’s… “intimate”… I don’t even know if I want that…** ”

You sit and think for a bit “… More or less intimate than helping someone bathe?”

“ **… More?** ”

“How do you not know?”

“ **I don’t know, yes, okay?! Urgh!** ” He growls in frustration, “ **I don’t know how this is supposed to work with a human! I didn’t think I would even have to deal with shit ever! Let alone with a human! I didn’t think I had a soulmate, and now I’m stuck with you.** ” He looks down on you with anger.

You’re not gunna lie… that kinda hurt. “Well, if you hate me so much, why didn’t you just kill me??”

“ **I couldn’t. Trust me, I wanted to**.”

Jeez… “Well… I mean, I’m glad you didn’t…but where’s the proof again? How is it intimate?”

He groans “ **I really don’t want to have to explain all this…** ” He takes a seat next to you, “ **Okay, so… When monsters show each other their souls… to the right person, their soulmate, our souls let each other know by glowing and pull towards each other. You can feel it’s right. It’s part of, well… sex… It feels… good? And so, that’s what I would have to do, take your soul out, to prove it. But I’m not really sure what would happen I don’t know if it’s one sided or not, I don’t know how human soulmates are supposed to work.** ”

You stare off into nowhere taking in what he said, unsure of what to say.

“So… I can see… my soul…?” You put your hand to your chest in awe.

Sans sits straighter and blushes, “ **Um, well, yeah… If you want.** ”

“W-well I don’t know… will it hurt…?” you blush back and look away.

“ **… No…** ” You both stay quiet for a long minute.

“S-so… do you… love me?” you bashfully say while tucking your hair behind your ear nervously.

“ **What??** ” Sans turns and looks at you, blushing furiously.

“What?? I thought that’s what soulmate meant??” you anxiously back pedal.

“ **No! I just met you.** ” Sans almost sounds offended.

“I know!” You quickly agree, completely embarrassed and confused.

Sans growls again, “ **This is such fucking bullshit. This is way more trouble for what it’s worth, you just made mine and Papyrus’ life 100 times harder, and more dangerous and complicated. And now I gotta worry about a weak human, one more mouth to feed too… fuck!** ”

You turn and look at him, you’re a bit shocked and hurt from Sans’ angry outburst.

You sigh, “… Okay, look Sans… I’m just gunna leave in the morning okay? I don’t know why you brought me here, I don’t want to be a burden on you or Papyrus…” He quickly turns his head towards you. “I’m sorry for making your lives more difficult… I didn’t mean to…”

You can feel your energy being totally drained by this conversation, so much has happened to you today. You almost died multiple times and now you have this skeleton monster (who tried to kill you a few hours ago) say he’s your soulmate and he’s the one who’s mad at you?

“ **Look, I’m sorry, alright? I know you have no control over this, but this is just… bad. I just need to accept it and so do you… Because you’re not going anywhere.** ”


	5. Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and you get a little intimate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! sorry it's been forever since I updated but I've been really busy. I'm basically doing 3 jobs right now and I'm going to add this one to list. I've been working on a comic for this story since before I started writing it and I decided to make a tumblr dedicated to writing and my art. So I'll update when that's ready and set up. Obviously It'll only be for people 18+ and I'll try to get commissions going soon too. I'll add a link to my PayPal here if you like my story/writing and want to see my art get posted and want to support me I will deeply appreciate it <3 and I will try to keep updating and adding chapters more consistently from now on Thank you xx
> 
> https://paypal.me/rosewitch669

You look over at the frustrated skeleton, “But you just said-“

“ **I know what I said**.” He angrily cuts you off, “ **And It’s true. But having you leave and be unsafe out there would make things a lot worse… It would literally hurt me and I wouldn’t be able to do my job**.”

You look back and stare at the floor, “Oh, um I’m sorry…” you say blushing slightly and still not really understanding this whole “soulmates” thing.

“ **Stop apologizing**.”

You both stay silent for a few awkward minutes, unsure of what to say next, I mean, your mind feels like it’s buzzing with questions and it’s too exhausting to focus on anything at the moment. “…Hey, Sans.? I still have a lot of questions… but I’m incredibly tired…” Sans looks over to you and sighs, “ **Yeah, I know what you mean, I’m bone tired too. Let’s get some sleep and-** “

“-But first…” you interject, “I… I think I want to see my soul…” you glance up at Sans and see his red eye has disappeared, he has a strained smile and is starting to sweat.

“ **You sure about that, sugar..?** ” He asks gruffly.

“… Yeah, I think so. Unless you don’t want to, of course.. but I’m just really curious.”

Sans takes in a deep breathe, “ **Okay… if you’re sure, then I’m cool with it.** ” He’s started sweating more and takes another deep breath and turns to face you. “ **Okay, go ahead and face me.** ” You do what he says, you’re feeling pretty anxious and a thought comes into your head and makes you blush as you blurt out, “Do I need to take my clothes off?” Sans jolts at the question and starts blushing furiously.

 **“…No.** ” He takes a moment to compose, **“Jus relax, sweet cheeks, this might feel weird at first…** ” You watch as Sans moves his skeletal hand towards you and he rests it in the middle of your chest. You gape when the area starts to glow blue and you feel streams of energy racing towards his hands from inside your body. It's the strangest feeling. Sans closes his hand making a fist and you feel a tight pressure inside where the energy is centralizing and swirling, It’s hard to breath, it feels like a heavy weight is resting inside of you and vibrating. You gasp, clenching your hands on your thighs. “ **Relax.** ” Sans orders, and you do, a little. He slowly starts pulling his fist away from your body and you feel the weight inside move with him, It’s a jarring feeling and you hold your breath. A brilliant green light starts to shine out of you, you stare in amazed confusion as a jewel shaped heart slowly makes it’s way outside of your body. You feel cold, and tingly everywhere, and notice that the heart has tiny little chips and cracks. “W-what’s wrong with it? Why is it broken?” You ask in a nervous quiver.

Sans is starring and he looks absolutely mesmerized, “ **Nothing, It’s just healing from damage…** ” _‘Oh… that makes sense_.’ You think to yourself as you continued to stare. It really is mesmerizing… swirls and glittery specks swim inside it, like a little galaxy. Sans has his hand open and the heart resting above his palm in front of you. You slowly start to raise your hand. “…Can I touch it….?” You say in a daze.  

“ **Uuuhh I don’t think you’d want to do that in front me right now…** ”

“Why not…?” you say right before your fingers touch it, “AAHN~! O-oh wow, h-holy shit~!”

“ **Heh heh, that’s why. You didn’t let me finish, human.** ”

“S-sorry Sans, I just couldn’t help it~ MMN! W-why does it ffeeel so good??” Your hand remains on the little soul, sending pleasing shivers throughout your entire body. You look like you’re going to lose it soon. Sans, meanwhile has a huge grin across his amused face.

“ **Heh, it’s you, your soul. You are caressing your essence, your very being. It’s kind of like spiritual masturbation…** ” Sans starts sweating a bit more… He’s staring at your soul and then back at your face, he looks hungry. You know that look, and it’s making your soul burn hotter and brighter. Your chests start heaving in unison as you stare at each other, ‘ _Is this really going to happen right now? Am I about to fuck this monster?_ ’ Sans lets out a low growl, and pushes his hand in front of your soul, not touching but inches away, you let go and allow him to return the heart back inside you and with it comes a rush of warmth, so satisfying, making your face glow and you can’t help but smile. You feel relaxed, happy even. Your breathing starts to slow down and you fall back onto Sans’ bed, hugging yourself.

Sans’ point of view

* * *

 

As Sans felt for your soul he read your Stats; 0 LV, HP 15/20, AT 0(7), DF 5, EXP: 0 ‘ _ **…. Hmm… That seems about right…**_ ’ he thinks to himself. He rests his hand on their chest, and focuses on their energy, feeling for it, calling to it. He holds onto it with his magic as his fist closes, so does his magic around the soul, locking onto it. The human takes a gasp and goes rigged, It’ll hurt if they don’t calm down, **“Relax**.” He says it as a true statement and it becomes one, they relax enough for him to continue without causing harm. He begins to pull the soul out, slow and steady, doesn’t want to put the human in any more shock. And before it emerges he can see a shimmer of color, ‘ _ **Green. A green soul…?**_ ’ He stares as the precious heart floats out of their body. **_‘Beautiful’_ ** He places his hand underneath it, in a protective way.

“W-what wrong with it? Why is it broken??” Sans feels a bit offended, ‘ _ **Wrong? Nothing is wrong, it’s not broken, it’s perfect**_.’

“ **Nothing, It’s just healing from damage.** ” ‘ _ **Looks like emotional or mental damage, like me**_.’ Sans is a little blown away by the brilliance of your soul to be honest. He’s never seen one shimmer and glitter the way yours does, It’s amazing. He honestly couldn’t look away.

“…Can I touch it…?” Their voice snaps him out of it and he notices your hand reaching for it.

“ **Uuuhh I don’t think you’d want to do that in front of me right now…** ” He stares wide-eyed as he watches them reach for their soul without slowing.

“Why not…?” Before he could answer they’ve already made contact and let out a surprised and pleasurable gasping moan.

“AAHN~! O-oh wow, h-holy shit~!” Holy shit was right, damn.

“ **Heh heh, that’s why. You didn’t let me finish, human.** ” He can’t help but be delighted with your reaction.

“S-sorry Sans, I just couldn’t help it~ MMN! W-why does it ffeeel so good??” He could understand, he almost reach out and touched it himself, now that would have been bad… right?

“ **Heh, it’s you, your soul. You are caressing your essence, your very being. It’s kind of like spiritual masturbation**.” He watches as your little fingers gently feel around the heart, He can feel his magic stirring in his groin and his tongue manifesting. ‘ _ **I bet the human doesn’t even realize just how lewd this is for a monster to watch… I might have to teach them a lesson**_.’ He watches with hungry eyes as their mouth gapes open, listening to their gasps and moans and watching their chest heave. That expression, eyebrows knitted together, looking helpless in their pleasure. He can’t stand the way their bright eyes are watching him back, he lets out a low growl and starts to return the heart back to its rightful place. As hard as it was to let it go, neither of them were ready for a bond.


	6. the aftermath*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >:)

You take calming deep breaths as you lay back on his bed, glowing. _Wow, that was, that felt, so good._ Okay so… you could understand how is was intimate now, I mean, wow. So he wasn’t lying about that at least, but that doesn’t really prove he’s your soulmate… Your skin is pleasantly buzzing and you can’t seem to stop smiling. Kinda was like masturbating, but not physical… It’s hard to explain. You can feel the dull heat lingering at your core… the uncomfortable wetness growing between your legs. You’re not sure how to handle this situation, you figure it’s best to just ignore it for now… You get startled when Sans stands and you watch as he heads for the door.

“ **I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.** ”

And with that he leaves. That was a bit sudden… _I wonder if I made him uncomfortable_ … You immediately feel embarrassed, of course he was uncomfortable! You face heats up with shame, _I can’t believe I was moaning like that in front of him! What is wrong with me?_ You groan as you roll over and bury your face into a pillow. _How am I supposed to sleep now?_ Well, you don’t. You toss and turn trying to shut your brain up with all the chatter, for Gods knows how long. You huff frustratingly, _I guess I’ll just get up and get some water…_

You swing your legs over the side of the bed and make your way to the door. You carefully turn to door knob, making sure not to make any noise, slowly opening the door. You take a steady step into the hallway and creep towards the bathroom. Before you can grab the doorknob to the bathroom you notice a strange noise coming from downstairs.

Curiosity taking over, you peer over the railing into the living room. Your mouth drops and you blush fiercely. Sans is laying on the couch, you could see the back of his head and there’s a blue glow coming from the front of him and he’s making, rather lewd noises. You don’t know much about monsters but by the way his hand is moving and the noises he’s making… well you can put two and two together. You scramble back to the room, and shut the door as quickly and quietly as you can. You’re panting and sweating, _Oh shit. Oh holy fucking shit!! Did I just see what I thought I saw?!?_ You silently scream into your hands, covering your red face. You grab the blanket and throw it over yourself as you curl and silently keep screaming into Sans’ pillow.

You try to calm yourself down, after all you don’t know he was doing _that_. You could be totally misunderstanding the situation! Monsters are different from humans. _I wonder what he even has down there…_ You mentally slap yourself for trying to picture it. You’re desperately trying to stop thinking about what you just saw and heard but his low grunts are clear in your mind. It rekindles that burning feeling inside you from earlier. It’s probably wrong to start touching yourself right now, but you can’t help it, not after everything that’s happened. Besides, you need a little stress relief.

 _There’s nothing wrong with doing it to get a little shut eye, right?_ You convince yourself as your hands slowly start to travel up and down under the baggy clothes. You bite your lip as your fingers trail over your nipples, you’re so sensitive right now. Every touch is more intense than usual, maybe because of the soul fondling earlier? You don’t want to think about Sans but he enters your mind anyways. _Damn_. Well, he was quite charming when he was helping you earlier… and he supposedly _is_ your soulmate. As you continue to mentally rationalize your attractions, feelings and actions, you have already taken the shorts off and lifted the shirt over your chest, exposing your breasts.

You continue to tease yourself, playing with the hair between your thighs with one hand and the other teases your nipples. You groan softly, slipping a finger between the lips and dip into the wetness there. You can’t help but imagine what it would be like if Sans were the one doing it, the thought makes you whimper and you start rubbing your clit deliberately. Or what if he were to walk in on you right now? What would he do? What would he think? You moan softly and quicken your pace on your clit to the possible scenarios in your mind. A mean, predatory smile, deep smug laughter, his intense stare. A passionate bite to your neck. As the images play in your thoughts, your hands work faster and before you know it you’re at the edge already. _Oooh fuck yes so close~!_ You imagine his fingers ramming into your pussy as he growls and curses.

“Aaah~ aahhh~” You tilt your head back and open your mouth in a silent scream as the pleasure washes over you. Taking deep breaths you finally are able to relax again, you feel incredibly tired, too tired to move. Your eyelids are weighted down by sleep and it takes you without a warning.

 

* * *

 

He looks over at you, a satisfied smile across your face, cheeks glowing red. **_Bet that felt good, wish I could have helped ya_**. He gets up and walks to the door, straining to control his magic from manifesting.

“ **I’ll sleep on the couch tonight**.”

Sans has had sex before, but he’s never felt this kind of _need_. Such an intense desire for someone, It’s almost unbearable. His magic is going crazy, he needs to do something with this energy. He leans back on the couch and allows his magic to take form. He takes a breath of relief, it was difficult managing to hold that back.

He reaches down and pulls his dark blue member out of his shorts. It’s been a while since he indulged in himself like this. A long while. He’s not interested in taking his soul out this time though, too much effort for the moment. Instead he reaches under his shirt and runs his fingers across his bones as he starts to slowly stroke himself. Of course you immediately pop up, the memories of your face and noises. Your soul was so beautiful, the green contrasting with the glow of your red face. Mouth open, tongue out, fingers rubbing along that gorgeous gem of a soul.

 _I wonder what it tastes like_ , he growls low and starts stroking faster and rubbing his bottom ribs. He keeps replaying that scene in his mind, oh he wanted to take advantage of your pleasured state so badly. How you would whine and beg for him to take you. A deep rumble comes from his chest, fuck it would have been so easy. He’s feeling the regret of his restraint, he wants you. He wants you now. He wanted to run his tongue across that little heart and make it drip, just like he would make your cunt drip with cum. Images of him pushing you down and ripping the clothes off your body play in his mind. Your screams like sweet music, he wants to hear you say his name, say that you’re _his_. In his fantasy he’s running his hands all over your body, squeezing your breasts, feeling how remarkably soft you would be, flesh so pliant in his hands, so lovely.

“ **Mine~** ” he deeply whispers in his breath and he gets closer and closer to release. He imagines your voice moaning his name, he’d slide his dick inside you and fuck you so hard and fast you won’t think of anything but him and his dick pounding into you. With the thought of your hot cunt around his dick and your moans ringing in his mind he cums hard without much of a warning. **_Oh fuck, that was good_**. With a deep breath the glow fades with the disappearance of his cock and he’s able to fall asleep quickly.


	7. Papyrus Knows*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus lets Sans know he knows what's going on. and then some pretty surprising stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I couldn't help writing this chapter even though it might seem a little soon idc XD also trigger warning, slight non-con/dubious consent

Sans wakes up groggily, disturbed by Papyrus’ loud ruckus in the morning. The clanging of dishes means he’s warming spaghetti up, Sans’ stomach growls viciously. It’s been a while since he’s eaten… not sure how long though. He should really eat a bit today, but save most of it for his brother and mate… The human… Sans sits up and tugs on his eye socket remembering the events of last night.

“OH, BROTHER, YOU’RE UP EARLY.”

Sans looks over at his younger brother walking towards him. Papyrus takes a seat next to him.

“SO I ASSUME YOU DID NOT BOND YET.”

Sans looks up slightly surprised, **“Heh, nah, not yet bro…** ”

“WELL DO NOT FRET, DEAR BROTHER, I’M SURE YOU WILL BE BONDED IN NO TIME!”

“ **… How do you feel about the human, Paps?** ”

“OH, THEY’RE VERY PRETTY AND SEEM REALLY NICE! I LIKE THEM A LOT!”

“ **But what about food?** ” Sans immediately regrets asking him that.

“WE’LL FIGURE IT OUT BROTHER, DON’T WORRY.” Papyrus says with a smile.

Sans looks down, he doesn’t want to ruin Papyrus’ optimistic nature, “ **Well… I better go check on the human…** ”

He gets up and makes his way to his room as he hears Papyrus continue his work in the kitchen. When Sans walks in the first thing he notices is that you’ve balled up in his blanket in the middle of his bed. It’s a really strange thing to see, and the sight accompanies strange feelings as well. He walks over to you and sees the top half of your face peeking out beneath the blanket. ‘ _ **… So cute.**_ ’ Sans blushes, he wants to get under the covers with you. He sighs, his eyes drooping, ‘ ** _does looks really comfortable… and I’m still tired_** ’ He decides to lay down next to you and rest his eyes. He starts drifting off when he takes in a deep breath and he takes in the scent of something strangely sweet. He opens his eyes, and takes in another deep breath, sniffing the air. He looks over at you, that smell…

 He gently lifts the blanket surrounding you he notices that the shorts he lent you are tangled around your legs instead of properly covering you. He blushes hard and he can smell that scent more strongly now. It’s not too strong but, it’s having a weird effect on him. He starts breathing deep and heavy, his face flushed. He leans into where the scent is the strongest, his face is a dark blue shade and his tongue has manifested. **_‘Fuck…_** ’ His mind is getting fuzzy and he can feel his magic pulsating in his shorts.

He’s not well known for his self-control, his tongue stick out between his parted jaw and he’s panting now. His soul is screaming for it, do it, take them, they’re yours anyways. They have nowhere to go. You’re alone, it’s perfect. DO IT.

His eye is glowing red, and he leans towards you, gently he places his hand on your hip and slowly moves it up underneath your shirt. You react to the touch and move to lay on your back, his hand now resting on your stomach, giving him easier access. He beings to move again and stops when his fingers touch the swell of your breast. You start to stir from the temperature change, its cold in his room. Your eyes flutter open and he sees them shining at him, your face flushes as you realize what’s happened and he wants to take you so bad, he lets out a low growl.

Your mouth opens in a small gasp, “S-Sans, w-what are you doing?” voice quivering.

It’s enough to snap him back a little into reality he starts to move away, until he takes in a shaky breath and smells… you. The scent, much stronger now… and it pulls him back. He kisses you firmly and growls deeply, making you whimper. He moves on top of you, never breaking the kiss and shoves his tongue into your mouth while grinding his pelvis into you. His hands rub and grab along your body in desperation, you can only moan and whimper helplessly and it eggs him on even more. Your scent is getting stronger and he can’t hold back anymore, he rips the shorts away from you and spreads your legs. He takes in a deep breath, his head starts swimming and you blush hard.

“S-Sans~! W-ait, what are you doing?”

 **“I’m gunna have a snack** ” he says deeply.

You gasp as his tongue immediately dips into your heat and licks up your thick juices. He hums in delight and sticks his tongue inside you and you gasp harder and let out a moan. Feeling full he wriggles his tongue inside you making you drip more, he greedily swallows it with a gratifying moan. You can’t take this, you move your fingers to rub circles into your clit, everything feels so good.

Sans notices and moves your hand away to flick his tongue against your sensitive nub, This causes you to let out a loud moan and you start to move your hips into him. He grabs your hips hard, making marks, he runs his claw-like fingers up and down your body, it feels like heaven. You can’t help but moan and scream, you’re so close~

He stops and you look down to see his dark blue member glowing above you. He stares at you and you nod your head quickly, giving permission. He rubs his dick against you, spreading the wetness and teasing your clit, but it doesn’t last long in seconds he’s pushing into you and you feel yourself stretch deliciously, and let out a low moan.

He lets out a growl and keeps pushing slowly until he’s all the way inside. You both pant and he’s digging his grip into your thighs. He starts moving out slowly but without warning he slams back into you hard and deep and starts fucking you fast, hardly giving you a chance to catch your breath, you let out screams of pleasure.  

He's growling and drooling with his tongue hanging out, the sight makes your pussy clench around him and he lets out a moan of his own, which makes you feel pride blossom in your chest. He takes an inhuman pace, fucking you mercilessly, you can’t hold back any more and let yourself cum around his dick. He bites into your shoulder and scream from both intense pleasure and pain, neither of you noticed the glowing coming from your chests.

You grab his ribs and hold him close as you feel the aftershock of your orgasm and he continues to pound you, he licks up the blood pooling from the bite and lets out moaning growls. He suddenly lets out a guttural moan and you feel him twitching inside you, his pace significantly slows and you feel a hot thickness fill you from the inside as he continues to fuck slowly, you can feel thick warmth escape around you and leak out your pussy onto the bed. The feeling makes your pussy pulse with pleasure.

Sans slowly takes his dick out and flops down on the bed next you, you both pant, out of breath and satisfied. You can still feel pleasurable aftershocks and occasionally give out little moans. You look over at Sans, his eyes are closed and he looks, so relaxed. Normally you would be pissed, but it felt so amazingly good, you still feel amazing. A warm thrumming happiness spreads throughout you from your chest, you wear a dopey smile.

“Wow,” you say, somewhat out of breath still, “That was… really good… like… wow…”

 **“Yeah…** ” Sans agrees.

You grab the blanket and place it over both you and you both drift back off to sleep.


	8. Learning Things About Bonds!*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself, I'm a slut. also I was having a lot of trouble writing this chapter

You stir from your anxiety filled nonsensical dream when you hear Sans saying something and get up from the bed. You groan unhappily, wanting to sleep the soreness and aches off of your body.

“BROTHER, IT'S TIME TO HEAD OUT NOW.” You hear Papyrus say.

“ **Shit, sorry Paps, I uh got a little carried away…** ”

“NYEH HEH, I SEE. WELL I'M GLAD YOU GOT TO SPEN SOME MORE TIME TOGETHER.”

You sit up and rub at your eyes, “Where are you going?”

Sans turns to look at you, “ **Work.** ” He says coldly.

You curl into yourself a bit, it hurt to hear him take that kind of tone with you after what just happened… That jerk. You look up to glare at him. He just turns back towards Papyrus who’s fidgeting with his fingers in his dirty red gloves. 

“WE SHOULDN'T BE TOO LATE THOUGH! BUT YOU BETTER STAY INSIDE WHILE WE'RE GONE, IT'S MUCH SAFER.” Papyrus chimes in.

You get a shock of excitement growing quickly with the realization that you’ll be alone. You can try escaping? Or snoop around the house to get some answers. You try to stifle your excitement turning anxious.

“ **We mean it sweet cheeks, do not leave this house, actually don’t leave this room, got it?** ”

“What if I have to use the bathroom? Or get thirsty?”

Sans sighs, “ **Go to the bathroom now, we’ll wait.** ”

You actually did need to pee pretty badly. So you got up and did your business in the bathroom. While using the bathroom you gasp at the wetness there. Oh fuck, he came inside you… is that bad?? Quickly looking in the mirror to fix up your hair and such. Opening the door Sans was there waiting for you, he escorted you back to his room.

“How long do I have to stay here for?” you ask sitting back on the gross mattress.

“ **Usually we’re out for a long time, but I’ll try not to do that since you’ll be here by yourself.** ”

You look away and blush nervously, “Hey, Sans…”

“ **What?** ”

You’ll just ask him about it when he comes back, so you shake your head and look at the floor.

Sans waits a bit before closing the door. ‘ _I’m leaving this room once you’re out of this house._ ” Your thought interrupted by the clicking sound of a lock. “ _Oh, shit_.’ Your face dropping in disappointment. You anxiously wait and listen a few moments before hearing the closing and locking of the front door. Instantly you get up to try the doorknob, nope. Locked, “ _Asshole_ ’

“Fine, I’ll just snoop around in your room then, Sans.” You say out loud smugly.

You turn and look at the empty mess of a room. It’d actually be quite boring if not for the mess. It gives it a personality. If discord can be a personality? I guess it says a lot about where Sans’ state of mind is… You look through the papers and trash on the floor, mostly crumpled up post-it notes, scribbled writing you can’t read and old paper bags that said Grillby’s. You sighed, getting up and walking over to his desk. A few drawers were missing, the others were filled with crusty old clothes. Shirts, shorts and socks; that’s pretty much it. Pretty seemingly simple… But you know there’s obviously more to Sans than this. Another drawer had blank paper on the bottom but the rest was filled with some odd things. You found some rope, a knife, a hammer, and binoculars. Well that’s off-putting. Gods, what were you doing here with him.

You can’t remember how you ended up here… You think you were walking somewhere… The last thing you remember before waking up here was driving somewhere, there were lots of plants and trees around you. You groan and rub your temples and collapse onto the bed. You must have gone hiking somewhere. You sigh deeply, frustrated at your situation and continue to rub your forehead.  Laying on your back with your eyes closed you start blushing and feel tingling warmth between your legs as you remember what happened this morning.

You can’t believe he came inside you… You really hope hybrids aren’t a possibility. You can't stand this new anxiety, you can’t have a kid yet! Especially not with him! You bring your hands to your chest as you feel a dull ache there. You hope it’ll just go away soon. You don’t know how long you’ve been sitting in the room, but it must have been more than an hour now.

You’ve spent you time snooping, worrying and pacing, dying of boredom, then finally laying down to take a nap. But you twist and turn under the covers, not being able to get comfortable with the pain growing slowly in your chest. ‘ _Ugh, what is this? Why am I in pain?_ ’ It’s really annoying. You flop over on you back frustratingly, maybe if you can get you mind off it…

Trying to think of something else, your mind naturally goes back to the events this morning… That was really good… It felt actually amazing… Your hands travel down under the shorts… You wished you could feel him again… His tongue, his hands, him… You hate to admit it, but being around him, feels nice for some reason. You’re absentmindedly rubbing your pussy, casually thinking about what you and Sans have done together in such a short amount of time of knowing each other.

When he first saw your soul, that hungry look, thee feeling of his cum filling you up, “MMmm~! Saanss~” You moan softly.

Suddenly the door swings open loudly, you yelp in fear and yank your hand away quickly. Sans in standing in the doorway, he looks really angry and he starts walking towards you.

You feel the fear spike inside you like that first time you met, “S-Sans..?”

He pins you down on the mattress and growls, “ **You’re making it fucking impossible to focus on anything, you know that?** ”

You look at him wide-eyed and confused, you have no idea what he’s talking about.

He grabs around your neck tightly and begins grinding against you, you can feel how warm and hard he is through both your clothes. Although you’re scared, and you’re struggling to breathe you desperately want him to rip your shorts off and fuck you silly. You grind your hips back into him and he makes a strangled sound in his throat.

“ **You fucking asking for it? You don’t even know what you’re doing, do you human?** ”

All you could do was gasp and look up at him with big glossy eyes, silently pleading.

“ **Fffuck** ” he growls deeply. He gets up off of you and you have the opportunity to take in deep needy breaths.

“ **Listen, since we haven’t fully bonded, being away from each other is going to cause pain, and if you keep calling out my name while fucking yourself I’m gunna hear it. You know what that does to me?** ”

You look at him dumbly, still flustered.

“ **… Leaving our bond open like this is far too distracting… I think we should complete our bond.** ”

You stare wide-eyed and nervous, “What does that mean exactly…?”

Sans takes a seat on the bed as you sit up, “ **The longer we wait, the more intense the bond will call for us to become one… if we had normal circumstances we could take our time, date, fall in love, plan and the pull would be easier to ignore and deal with. But I can’t afford to be distracted and I might not survive it…** ”

You looked up at him worriedly, “What do you mean?”

“ **Let’s just say I’m not as strong as I appear to be.** ”

You glance at the cracked hole in his skull… “What’s gunna happen if we bond..? I mean, what does that mean exactly?”

“ **It means, we’re together kind of like human marriage. We’ll feel close when we’re far apart, feel when we need each other, I’ll be able to feel where you are.** ”

“Wouldn’t that be even more distracting?”

“ **Maybe. For a bit. But I know it’ll help this process move a lot faster, and the faster we can get to a normalcy the better. I think we just need to get used to it. But I least I’ll be able to settle down and focus on work, knowing you’re safe. Knowing you’re okay.** ”

You blush, “You sound like you actually care about me.”

“ **I don’t.** ” He blushes.

You give him an unconvinced look, “Okay, well what about the uh, sexy part..”

“ **What about it?** ” He looks away

“Well I mean… If I’m going to be here while you’re away, like today… won’t you feel when I get horny and you’ll get all mad like you were earlier?”

“ **… Well maybe you shouldn’t be such a needy little slut.** ” He smirks.

You throw a pillow at him, hard enough to make him sway. He throws the pillow off him and growls at you like a fucking dog, but his face is a deep shade of blue. You covered your mouth to hide your smile and stifle your laugh.

“ **Ya think that’s funny, human?** ”

“Snk.. n-no!” your face blushing back.

Sans rolls his eye light and leans back, “ **Soul bonding is serious business. And anyways I was actually being serious, you shouldn’t think about me sexually while I’m away.** ”

“Can I think about other people?”

He looked at you with an eyebrow raised, “ **Who?** ”

You folded your arms, “I’m not telling you that. Anyways I was just wondering if it would still work the same or not.”

“ **Hm, don’t know. You probably shouldn’t though.** ”

“Psh, yeah right I bet you just don’t want me thinking about anyone else. You jealous?”

He lifts a nonexistent brow, **“Y’know, ya got some kind a mouth on ya, human.” He grabs your jaw, softly pursing your lips together, “Maybe I should put you in your place by stuffing something in there so you can’t talk shit.** ”

You gasp with pleasure instinctively and blush noticing Sans’ surprised expression.

“ **Damn, you’re a freak aren’t ya?** ” he smiles wickedly.

You pull your face out of his grasp, “N-no!” you blush furiously.

“ **Heh heh heh** ” Sans chuckles deeply only making you redder, you cover you face in shame and embarrassment.

“Oh, um Sans, also about earlier you um... you yknow uh.. finished inside me..."

" **Yeah, don't worry about that, monsters can't conceive unless everyone really wants to. Don't worry you won't get pregnant. Don't know if that's even possible to be honest.** "

You let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Gods, I was really worried."

" **Yeah there hasn't been any baby monsters in a long time.** "

"Why's that?"

" **... Can I keep on one tough topic at a time?** "

"But Sans, you still haven't explained everything you said you would to me. I have so many questions..."

" **I know, it's just difficult to talk about and... hard to explain...** "

"Well, let's start with soul bonding. How does it work?"

Sans rubs his face and sighs, " **We're basically merging our essences. We, take our souls out and they should pull towards each other instantly, but we need to press them together slowly and take our time. And that's pretty much it.** "

"... What does it feel like? Will it hurt?"

" **I don't know... maybe? But I think in a good way?** "

"So, we're essentially doing this for survival...?"

" **Yes.** "

"What happens if we don't?"

" **I'm the provider for Papyrus and the monsters of Snowdin. If I can't hunt, they can't eat. I can't hunt when I'm in more pain and constantly worrying about your safety.** "

"... Can't someone replace you?"

" **Heh, no not really...** "

"... Sans?... Do you hunt humans...?"

Sans frowns and his eyelight dims... " **When one comes along... yeah...** "


End file.
